


Valentine's Day Story Extravaganza!

by latenightreader



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Other, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreader/pseuds/latenightreader
Summary: Calling all readers/authors for a fun Valentine's Day Story Extravaganza!





	

You might have noticed that there has been a holiday story exchange going on The Last Ship fandom (at that other very popular fic site). It has been so much fun that a couple of us want to do something similar for Valentine's Day.

So here is the deal. If you have an idea/prompt for a story that fits the general theme of Valentine's Day, leave it in the comments or send it by PM to tmtcltb. An example of a prompt would be: "Kat and Ray share a special moment, past, present, or future." Story ideas will be accepted through January 10th and cross posted here and at that other site that shall not be mentioned. I can't promise that every prompt will get a story, but hopefully there will be something for everyone.

If you are an author interested in writing a story and see a prompt that you like, send tmtcltb a PM and you can claim it. Stories should be published on February 10th and we'll have a lovely day of reading. As always, cross posting on multiple sites is a-OK.

Hope you are as excited as I am about the V-Day Story Extravaganza!

Prompt ideas to date:  
Idea courtesy of Tea-Induced Scribbles: It's Karaoke and Singles night at a bar on Valentines Day and a female character gets an anonymous valentine that brings a smile to her face. Choice of characters. Bonus points for a Top Gun reference.

Courtesy of ndj35: Story must include a bad pick-up line. Example: "You put the 'fox' in foxhole." Choice of characters. Bonus points if the pick-up line is military related.

Idea courtesy of tmtcltb: Danny/Kara story where Danny tries to do something sweet for Kara without getting caught by the CO. Author's choice on time frame and who the CO in the story is.


End file.
